


Head

by Danagirl623



Series: Greg/John/Sherlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Roleplay, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Sometimes Greg and Sherlock like to roleplay.This is safe, consenting, and wanted.Thanks to G who beta’d this!!!!





	Head

Greg Lestrade leaned against the wall in the alley behind the crime scene. He loved his job. It was almost the best part of his life, but the problem was always the same. His team sometimes consulted the World’s Only Consulting Detective who was rude, cocky, and arrogant. But lately Greg’s been thinking about shagging the brunette and his little blonde doctor. Greg was always professional, he’d smile, shake hands, and thank them for assistance. Greg’s hand reflexively went to his burgeoning hard on. He shifted it, then he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and sent a text to a boy he knew.

 

_Come suck my dick. There’s 50 pounds in it for you.-GL_

 

_Busy now._

 

_Saw that Sherlock bloody Holmes and his little assistant. I’m so hard right now. I’ll let you have a cigarette.-GL_

  


Greg grinned as he pocketed his cell phone knowing that the boy would come and lit himself a cigarette in satisfaction.

 

He leaned against the wall and thought about the recent case. It was gritty, and bloody. That _didn’t_ bother him. What did bother him was how Sherlock Holmes swept in with his stupid, smug face and just solved the case. Greg’s a man of science but some days he swore that Sherlock was magic. His brain was fucking brilliant. It could fit things together in ways that no one else’s could-including his own. Once they were explained, they made so much sense. Sherlock’s genius was pronounced from all those who matter; and the ones who didn’t, kindly refrained from commenting.

 

Greg took a drag off the cigarette and felt the nicotine rush through his system. He heard the soft footfall before he could see the boy approaching him. Greg continued to enjoy the cigarette as the boy fell to his knees, and started to unbutton his jeans. “Good evening, Mr. L.” The boy murmured, pushing his plush curls out of his eyes.

 

“Hullo, you,” Greg looked down at him. He took his free hand and cupped his boy’s chin. “Sherlock was fantastic today at the crime scene. His brain is so fucking attractive, I struggled not to drop to my knees and pull his pants down with his little doctor watching me. Hell, the whole room could have watched, for all I care,” Greg inhaled again on the cigarette, and continued his tirade, “But, I hear he and the doctor are very happily engaged so I resisted. Wasn’t easy, I tell you,” Greg exhaled, blowing the smoke down into the slut’s face. The slut closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “It’s amazing what you’ll do for a fix, my little junkie,” Greg released his grip, before continuing, “Now, be a good slut and suck my dick. There’ll be a sweetie in it for you.”

 

The boy’s eyes dipped down to the eager cock waiting for him, then back up to meet the DI’s lust blown eyes. “Thank you, Mr. L.”

 

The brunette pushed the jeans away from the cock and leaned forward to swallow it down. He easily took it down his throat, hollowing out his cheeks to make room. The boy worked it down his throat a few times, before he pulled almost all the way off. He wrapped his lips around the pink head and swirled his tongue around it, occasionally glancing up at Greg’s body for any clues he was enjoying himself.

 

Greg, for his part, continued to smoke his cigarette ignoring the boy sucking his cock. He paid no attention to boy when he began to suck gently at the weeping head.

 

_Jesus fuck!_

 

He struggled to remain blasé when the slut started fisting the shaft of his cock and sucking the head. Greg lit another cigarette, and took a long drag.

 

_Fuuuuck!_

 

“Do that again,” Greg instructed, around the cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled deeply, and removed the cigarette minding the curls nearby.

 

The brunette boy grinned around the fat cock in his mouth, and repeated the tongue swipe. This time Greg shivered in pleasure, and gripped his curls in his fist. The boy started to move his fist faster and suck harder. He bobbed his head up and down meeting his own fist.

 

Greg tucked the cigarette in between his lips and used both of his hands to hold onto his curly head so he could fuck the attached mouth. Forcefully he pushed himself into the junkie’s throat until he heard the boy choke, then pulled out. He repeated this motion over and over until he felt himself orgasm forcefully.

 

“Swallow it all down, slut,” Greg forced himself to release the boy’s head and pluck the cigarette from his mouth. “You’re getting boring.”

 

The slut wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and stood up. “You don’t pay me to be interesting. You came. My job’s complete.” He said holding out his hand for his payment.

 

Greg rolled his eyes, but passed him the promised money and cigarette which he tucked the money carefully into his pocket, and the cigarette between his lips. Greg held the lighter out to the youth who lit his cigarette with a deep inhale.

 

Greg watched as the brunette took a drag, and sauntered away down the alley. Greg tossed his cigarette down with the other six and stamped it out. He tucked himself away, before he returned to the active crime scene. He hurried through it, as his phone rang. “Lestrade here.”

 

“Boss, we’ve got a murder in Charring Cross.”

 

“On my way! Thanks Donovon.”


End file.
